A Mother's Job is Never Done
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: Written for Black Queen Week Day 5: Teacher AU / Dub-Con / Incest / Cora is the Headmistress of a prestigious all girls' boarding school in Storybrooke; Regina is the Head of the English department. But sometimes Mommy Dearest has ways of making Regina feel as if she were a student again.


Black Queen Week | Day 5: Teacher AU

**Title:** A Mother's Job is Never Done

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Cora is the Headmistress of a prestigious all girls' boarding school in Storybrooke; Regina is the Head of the English department. But sometimes Mommy Dearest has ways of making Regina feel as if she were a student again.

**Author's Notes:** Well, look at what we have here. Black Queen! Yay! I just love BQ AUs :P Also this hasn't been proofread so if there are any mistakes then I apologise.

**WARNING:** Dub-Con, incest, spanking, and a strap-on ahead!

**xBQx**

"Excuse me, Ms. Mills," Ruby Lucas called out to the older brunette sitting at her desk during lunch. "Headmistress Mills would like to see you. Now, she said."

With a sigh, Regina slipped the glasses from her nose and placed them in their case. She set her red marking pen down and began to pack her things up so that she could leave as soon as her meeting with her mother was over (she knew it was going to be a while before she returned, most likely just as the lunch bell rang).

"Thank you, Ms. Lucas. Tell her I'll be there shortly," Regina waved her mother's secretary off and, once everything was in order, left for Cora's office.

The English teacher stood in front of tall, imposing, mahogany doors and took a deep breath. Looking around, she saw that Ruby had been dismissed from her desk. Suppressing a shudder, Regina steeled herself for what she knew was coming as soon as she stepped through those doors.

The large doors creaked open at Regina's hand, although the elder woman sat behind a just as imposing desk did not lift her head from what was probably some kind of important paperwork. Stepping inside and closing the door after her, Regina walked so that she stood in the middle of the clean, neat office. Regina cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?"

"Hm? Oh yes, dear, I did. Now, I'd like to discuss a small matter with you that has been brought to my attention," Cora finally looked up from her work, crossing her arms on the desk delicately, "I've noticed that your paperwork has been … Lacking in your usual diligence. With me right now is one of your reports and I've been correcting all of the errors you've made. Now, my darling, you should be thankful that Mommy is here to fix your mistakes."

Regina's cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being called out on her mistakes. Admittedly the English teacher had been a little distracted over the past couple of weeks. She'd been far more concerned with the wellbeing of her students' mental health, and she admitted that she may have rushed some of her paperwork.

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again," Regina said solemnly, hoping that she would be let off easy this time.

But, no such luck. Cora had that glint in her eyes, a look that the younger woman knew all too well. The elder Mills pushed out her chair and beckoned Regina closer. Regina resisted the urge to sigh and run away. Instead, she complied with her Mother's silent orders and stepped around the desk to stand in front of the older woman.

"Now, dear … I know very well that you won't repeat your actions, but I need to ensure that you don't. You know I hate to do this, but it needs to be done. You know what to do, darling."

Regina shuddered and grimaced before nodding. Her hands trembled slightly as they pushed the waistband of her trousers, and underwear, down her legs until they pooled around her ankles. She carefully stepped out of them and watched as Cora readjusted herself on the seat to better accommodate her daughter. Regina's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink from embarrassment and humiliation. She lowered her front down onto her Mother's lap, hands gripping the arm of the chair, arse propped up at the appropriate height.

"Now, Regina, just be glad it's me who is dealing out the punishment, and not one of your former teachers. And know that I do this out of love, because I want you to be the best you can be," Cora said gently as she stroked one of her daughter's smooth arse cheeks.

"I know, Mama. Thank you for being so kind," Regina whispered, tensing at the contact.

"Just relax, and your punishment will be over before you know it. I will spank you, one smack for each mistake I have come across on the paper I've been correcting - That would be 10. So, be good and count along otherwise we will start again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama. I understand," Regina said, the heat of embarrassment remaining as it burned in her cheeks and chest.

It was silly and inappropriate for a woman of Regina's age to still be spanked by her Mother. But, it was hard to argue when Cora was said Mother. _She only wants what's best for me_, Regina thought as her knuckles turned white from the strong grip she had on the arm of the chair, making the leather creak.

The first smack took Regina by surprise. It shocked her more than it stung, causing her to yelp and her body to jerk forward. Cora's hold on her body tightened as she soothed the recently smacked area with her delicate touch. Regina shivered at the soft contact and pressed her thighs together. She thought she would be stronger this time, thought that she would be able to hold off a little longer. But her body liked what it liked, and what it liked was Mother's reverent touch.

Finally regaining her bearings, Regina whimpered out a choked 'one' to assuage her Mother's rage, lest she defy Cora's orders. Now that the younger brunette was paying attention, she braced herself for the second smack, harder than the previous one. Her spanking continued on with her crying out the next number and stifling moans when Cora ghosted her fingertips along the heated skin. By the eighth smack, Regina was definitely aroused. She tried to hide it by squeezing her thighs together, but she knew that the older brunette had noticed.

The way Cora cooed reassurances in her ear after each smack made Regina's heart beat faster. Utterances of 'Good girl', 'My love', and similar words echoed in Regina's mind and reverberated in her core. The ninth smack came and went, the pain replaced by Cora's fingers once more. Regina squirmed in her Mother's lap, trying to subtly alleviate her building arousal.

"Stop. Squirming. Just one more and then I will take care of you. I'll make it feel all better, alright?"

"Mm … Yes, Mama."

Regina waited, the anticipation of her final smack had her on edge. When the smack came, the younger woman hadn't expected the level of pain that it brought. She cried out the final number and sobbed weakly into Cora's lap.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mama! I … I w-won't make anymore m-mistakes!" Regina hiccupped through the words.

"Shh … It's alright, darling. I forgive you. Now, let me make you feel better," Cora mumbled, her voice conveying just enough warmth to convince Regina.

Cora pulled Regina up and rearranged their positions so that Regina was straddling her lap, facing her. A gentle hand ran through hair dampened by tears. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into her Mother's touch. She craved Cora's approval, her love, and soaked up any attention that her Mother was willing to give. The next few minutes were spent in silence, apart from the sniffles and sighs that came from the younger woman.

"Now, my love, I'm sure you're a little frustrated after your punishment, am I correct?" Cora asked as she looked into Regina's bloodshot eyes.

"Y-Yes, Mama …" Regina mumbled and nodded.

Cora smiled gently and guided Regina up off her lap. Turning her around, she bent her over the sturdy desk, holding her hands above her head.

"Would you like my fingers, or something more?"

"... Something more … Please," Regina whispered, holding on to the edge of the desk.

"Anything for you, my love," Cora grinned, pressing a kiss to her reddened backside.

The Headmistress grabbed her keyring and found the small key that unlocked her desk drawer. Pulling the drawer open, Cora smiled at the sight of the generously sized, black dildo sitting in it's leather harness. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off so that she could step into the harness. Cora loved the feeling of the tight leather cutting into her skin ever so slightly, but she loved the sight of the dildo buried deep inside her daughter more.

Cora kicked Regina's legs further apart and stood directly behind her, letting the silicon cock rest against her daughter's supple skin. The Headmistress let her hand wander between Regina's thighs, grinning when she was met with liquid heat. It was proof of how much her daughter loved her. Regina moaned as a finger pressed against her throbbing clitoris, dipping down to her entrance before pulling away.

Before Regina could complain about the loss, Cora guided the head of the dildo to rub against the wet, waiting cunt before her. Both Mills women moaned as Cora rubbed the cock up and down, smearing Regina's arousal along the length of it.

"P-Please, Mama … I need you … Inside," Regina moaned, pushing back against her Mother, trying to slip the strap-on inside of her.

"Shh," Cora cooed, a hand coming up to stroke her daughter's head, "Just be patient, my love."

The Headmistress spent a little more time teasing Regina, rubbing up and down, peppering kisses along Regina's back and head. Regina was squirming again, but Cora allowed it, reveling in the power she had over her little girl.

"Alright, darling. Be still. Let Mommy take care of you," Cora said softly as she positioned the tip of the dildo at Regina's entrance.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer, Cora pushed into Regina's hungry cunt. Regina cried out in relief at finally being filled. The older Mills smirked as she thrusted until she buried all of the dildo inside her daughter.

"Yes! Th-Thank you, Mama!" Regina cried, enjoying how the strap-on stretched her, filled her.

Cora chuckled and held on to her daughter's hips for leverage. She started off with slow, teasing thrusts - pulling out almost completely before burying the cock once again - and gradually built up to a quicker, harder pace. The English teacher moaned, hips twitching and pushing back against her Mother's. Each thrust was harder than the last, threatening to push the heavy desk across the floor. Regina's mind started to go fuzzy from the pleasure and the love Cora displayed for her, the slapping of skin against skin merely white noise in comparison to the older woman's praise.

"Mm, yes, my darling, little girl … I love you so, so much. You make Mommy so happy, so proud," Cora moaned, her own pleasure mounting easily as the base of the dildo rubbed deliciously against her clitoris after each thrust.

The words the fell so easily from her Mother's mouth were music to Regina's ears. The fake cock's ridges hit the perfect spots inside of her, walls fluttering and threatening to squeeze in anticipation of an undoubtedly glorious orgasm.

"M-Mama? I'm close … Am I allowed to come?" Regina asked, her voice soft and higher as her pleasure built up higher and higher.

Cora looked down affectionately at her daughter, impressed that she remembered to ask.

"Of course, my love. You've earned it. I did promise to make you feel better. Come for Mommy," The Headmistress cooed as one hand abandoned Regina's hip to curl around her neck.

With Regina's neck in her grasp, she pulled her up so that she was standing flush against Cora, her thrusts unrelenting. Regina gasped as Cora's hand squeezed, just enough to make Regina struggle for breath. Cora grinned as she leaned forward so that she was cheek-to-cheek with her daughter. She kissed along her cheek, the corner of her mouth, just below her earlobe, and neck.

Regina's ragged whimpers and pants increased in pitch the closer she got to orgasm, the more Cora pounded into her. She was right on the brink of her pleasure! Cora's tongue came out to play as it trailed a path up and down Regina's neck, cleaning off the sheen of salty sweat; a result of their lovemaking.

And that was what pushed Regina over the edge, squealing and moaning and panting. Her body quivered with the intensity, legs shaking and threatening to give out. Cora pulled both of them backwards so that they sat on her chair again, her daughter sitting in her lap once more. She helped Regina ride out her orgasm, thrusting up relentlessly until Regina pleaded for her to stop.

"Mama … Please, no more … I can't take it," The younger woman mumbled in her post-coital haze.

"Alright, darling. Was that good? Did Mommy make you feel better after your punishment?"

Regina could only manage a nod as her body fell limp against her Mother's, the strap-on still very much buried inside of her sensitive, wet cunt. Cora gently stroked Regina's hair, humming softly as Regina slipped into sleep. The older woman's hand dipped between her daughter's thighs, fingers gathering up her daughter's pleasure and brought them to her mouth. She cleaned off her fingers, moaning at the familiar, tangy flavour.

The dildo was still pressing deliciously on to her clitoris, reminding Cora that she had yet to get herself off. She positioned Regina back on her desk, laying on her back this time. She gazed down at her daughter's peaceful face as she slept. Lips curled into a grin as hungry eyes settled between Regina's thighs and on glistening folds. They weren't done yet.

Without delay, Cora thrusted back into a sleeping Regina, draping her body across the one sprawled on her desk. The Headmistress fucked her daughter hard and fast, this time managing to jolt the desk forward a little with the force she was using. It was enough to wake Regina from her orgasm-induced sleep, a grimace on her face as Cora pounded into her over-sensitive pussy.

Cora didn't stop until she came, and reluctantly made Regina as well.

**xBQx**


End file.
